Trapped in a Winter Wonderland
by passion and love
Summary: Draco and Harry some how become trapped in a pretty little snow globe. They are forced to stay inside until they work out their differences. Just how long is that going to take?
1. Chapter 1

**Trapped in a Winter Wonder Land**

Just a little ficlette that popped into my head during the 3.5 days of the snowicaine of 2010. Just a funny little story that popped into my mind. I haven't abandoned my other stories, it's just thos one wouldn't leave me alone.

Description: Draco and Harry some how become trapped in a pretty little snow globe. They are forced to stay inside until they work out their differences. Just how long is that going to take?

'_Italics'=_ thoughts

Warnings: Some sexy, slashy, smutty goodness. M/M, Anal, WAFF, HJ, Oral, WIP, others to come

R&R

* * *

"Watch it Potter, sneered Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, Head Boy and school-wide Sex God.

"Stuff it Ferret Face," was the response of Harry Potter, The Chosen One, resident Gryffindor hero, and sworn enemy of said Slytherin. Draco's response was to put on his trademarked Malfoy smirk and continue down the hallway. All Harry could do was glare at his retreating form and continue walking with Ron and Hermione. What Harry didn't see was the exchange between his two best friends; the rolling of the eyes, shrugging of the shoulders, and Hermione's pointed look in the direction Malfoy had just went then back to Harry. Ron subtly nodded his understanding and Harry never noticed any of this. The Golden Trio continued to their next class, Harry grumbling about stupid ferrets the rest way until they took their seats in the classroom.

* * *

"Ron something has to be done about those two," Hermione said in hushed tones, meaning Harry and Draco. "The war's over, they fought on the same side for Merlin's sake!"

"I know Hermione," Ron said quietly, casting a look around the common room to make sure no one was paying attention to them and that Harry was no where about.

"Well I might have an idea, but it's kind of extreme…" Hermione began tentatively.

"Well lets here it, anything's better than seeing those two go at it all the time," Ron exclaimed, excited for some kind of solution.

* * *

A Few Days Later

* * *

When Harry walked through the portrait door after his last class, it was to enter an unusually empty common room. Harry thought it was odd, but ignored it as he began to walk over to his favorite chair by the fireplace. He was just about to sit down when he noticed something out of place sitting on one of the tables used for homework. Getting up, he walked over to inspect the wayward object. It looked like a snow globe that held a winter scene with in. '_How odd,' _Harry thought as he reached down to pick it up. When his fingers made contact with the glass of the globe he was gone.

* * *

Draco Malfoy entered his common room after his last class and walked into the dungeons to find it over crowed and noisy. He immediately made his way to his bedroom. Making his way to his bed he noticed an unusual object sitting in the middle of it. He glanced around to see if any one was around before moving closer to his bed. He saw that the object in question appeared to be a snow globe with a winter scene inside. Curious as to why someone would leave a snow globe on his bed he reached out to pick it up. As soon as his hands grasped it he was gone.

TBC- Please review and let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Trapped in a Winter Wonderland Ch 2 **

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love getting feed back. Sorry the previous chapter was so short. I just wanted to get set up for what was to come. It was more of a prologue than a chapter. Anyway! So here's chapter two! ENJOY!

R&R

_Italics'=_ thoughts

Warnings: Some sexy, slashy, smutty goodness. M/M, Anal, WAFF, HJ, Oral, WIP, others to come

* * *

Harry and his bag of books landed with a thud in a drift of something that appeared to be snow. Getting up quickly, so as to not get soaked through, he took in his surroundings. In front of him appeared to be a frozen pond with a bench on the other side. He turned around and noticed a few trees and a cottage. '_Where am I,'_ Harry thought as he continued to take in his surroundings. '_How did I get here?'_ he wondered. Then with a start everything came back to him: the empty common room, the warm fire, and the snow globe on the table. The scene on the inside of the snow globe was eerily similar to the one he was now standing in. "No way! How did I end up in a snow globe!" exclaimed Harry.

* * *

Draco and his books landed in the same snow bank as Harry had. "What the hell?" he yelled. He scrambled up to avoid becoming wet from the snow on the ground. Taking in his surroundings he noticed the frozen pond and bench and, turning around, the small cottage. He sneered when he noticed the cottage. It took him a moment to notice that there was a face peering out of one of the windows at him. At that moment the face disappeared and a moment later there was someone walking out of the cottage.

"Malfoy," Harry asked. "How did you wind up in here?"

"Well I would be able to tell you if I knew exactly where 'in here' was" replied Draco with as much sarcasm as he could muster. Glaring, Harry answered,

"What's the last thing you remember doing?"

"Walking into my room, towards my bed, and…" Draco stopped in realization dawned on him. "No bloody way! How did this happen?" he demanded.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Harry replied with a smirk. "But I would say that by touching the snow globe we set off a spell that transported us here." Draco just rolled his eyes at Harry's obvious answer.

"Well I could have come up with that Scar Head." Harry only rolled his eyes at the use of the insult. It had lost its affect years ago. "There has to be a spell that can get us out of here." He proceeded to take out his wand and start muttering several different spells, each as unsuccessful as the last. Harry stood and watched him for a minute before saying,

"It's useless Malfoy. I've already tried every spell that I could think of. Whoever set this up wanted to keep us in here." All Draco did was glare. Harry rolled his eyes and turned around to walk back towards that cabin.

"Where are you going?" Draco sneered.

"Inside to look around. I didn't get a chance to before because you dropped in." And he walked in through the open door. Draco hesitated a minute before following Harry inside.

The cabin was dark when they made to walk in. Standing in the open doorway both boys looked around. Harry noticing a fireplace and walked over to light it. Draco walked the rest of the way into the small cabin. Once the fire was lit the rest of the room could be seen. The main room held a living space with a large couch and two large arm chairs which were situated in front of the fireplace. The furniture was set in shades of green and gold. Off to one side was a workable sized kitchen and small dinning area. At the back of the room where two doors. One to presumably the bathroom and they other a bed room. Harry looking around thought 't_his is pretty cozy I guess.'_

Mean while Draco's thoughts went something like this, '_This will never do. I don't know how people can stand to live in these things. Cozy my arse, I need out of here. There is no way I can stay in such a small space with Potter.' _Draco walked further into the room, heading towards the two doors at the back of the small cottage. When he opened the door to his left, it was to a average sized bathroom. Sink, mirror, toilet, shower, and a bathtub. Draco sneered as he shut the door and turned towards the other. Opening the door on his left he saw an average sized bedroom. Looking around Draco noticed one thing: only one four poster bed. '_This will defiantly not do, no way am I sharing a bed with Potter.' _

"Looks like you're sleeping on the couch Potter," Draco said, turning around locate Harry. Harry was in the kitchen looking through draws and cabinets. They looked pretty well stocked at least. Turning around Harry glared at Draco and said,

"What do you mean I'm sleeping on the couch?"

"What I mean is that there is only one bed in this cottage and it's mine," Draco said with a sneer. "I don't need you trying to feel me up in my sleep." Draco took a pause after that sentence and thought about what he just said. What he pictured wasn't all that unpleasant, and that scared the hell out of him. Draco's body shivered which he hoped he could pass off as disgust and not pleasure. All Harry did was roll his eyes at the blonde and continue looking around the kitchen. While he was doing this he let his mind wander and it went back to the statement that Draco had just made. Images came unbidden into his mind and he too shivered at the thought in a pleasant way. Shacking his head to dislodge the thought from his mind, he fixed his mind firmly on its task of inventorying the kitchen.

* * *

Ok, so I'm sorry this was so long in coming. Like it said in my Author's note, before the site made me delete it, This was been the semester from hell as far as work load went. I hope this gives you a little something to tide you over while I finish up my semester and graduate.

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Trapped in a Winter Wonderland Ch 3 **

A/N: Ok, so the site deleted my account so I've had to upload all of my stories again. I would like to hear what people have to say about my stories (and I love getting reviews :D ). I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

PS: sorry for the long wait.

R&R

'_Italics'=_ thoughts

Warnings: Some sexy, slashy, smutty goodness. M/M, Anal, WAFF, HJ, Oral, WIP, others to come

* * *

"Ok, so it looks like there is enough supplies to last for about maybe two weeks" said Harry. He was puzzled as to why they would need so much food, surely who ever did this didn't intend to leave him in the snow globe with Malfoy, alone, that long. "There's fruit, vegetables, meats, drinks, some sweets, and some spices."

"And how is that any good to either of us, we can't cook." whined Draco. All Harry could do was roll his eyes at the annoying blonde.

"For your information, I can. I cooked all the time at my aunt and uncle's house. Well more like was forced to cook for them… oh well," Harry said while rummaging for something to make for them both. Draco was caught off guard by this omission.

"What do you mean forced? No special treatment for Saint Potter at home?" asked Draco with a sneer. Harry turned around from his food preparations and glared at Draco.

"Not that I need to explain anything to you, but my aunt and uncle are muggles. They are not tolerant of any "weirdness" as they so put it. They abused and neglected me for the first eleven years of my life because of what my parents were. They barley tolerate my being home over the summer." Harry was near shouting at this point. "You are much mistaken by thinking my life was some comfy cozy love fest, where everyone adored me. I didn't even know I was a wizard or that they existed until Hagrid came and gave me my Hogwarts letter. My parents are dead, the only family I have hates me, the closest thing to a parent I had is also dead. Then I spent the last seven years or so fighting a crazed maniac who was trying to kill me and my friends. Oh! And on top of that, I've had to put up with yours and your friends' shit over the past seven years as well!" At this point Harry was shouting. Draco had the decency to at least cringe and back away. Harry's breathing was heavy as he turned back around to finish preparing the meal.

Draco was in a mild state of shock. If that was all true, which he knew most of it to be, then he is a complete and utter ass. Well that was nothing new. _'Why do I keep acting like this. The guy saved my ass on more than one occasion and this is how I act. Well I certainly deserved that. Ok Draco, time to grow the fuck up. You're not your father! You're a better person than that. It's time to start acting like it. It might take some time though….It's not even like I hate him, well not any more.'_ Draco, coming out of his private conversation with himself, stepped into the kitchen. Speaking tentatively he said,

"I'm sorry." Harry was startled to say the least. He put down what he was doing and turned to face an apologetic looking Draco Malfoy, a sight he had never seen before.

"Excuse me, I'm not sure I heard you correctly," Harry said.

"You did. I said I was sorry, and I meant it. I don't know why I said what I did before and you had every right to tell me off. I'm not my father and never was. But I did want to please him, hence the last seven years of inexcusable behavior. I am going to try acting like a better person, although it might take some time." All this Draco said while looking in Harry's eyes. "Will you please except my apology?" he asked as he extended his hand towards Harry. Harry thought over all what Draco had said. He knew, more so than others, that Draco wasn't his father. He also knew more so than others what a complete ass he could be. Harry looked into Draco's face and could find no trace of his trademark smirk. He seemed sincere. Stepping foreward Harry grasped Draco's outstretched hand and shook it firmly.

"I accept your apology," was all Harry said. He let go of the blonde's hand and turned back to preparing their meal. Draco smiled slightly and went to look around the rest of the cottage better.

* * *

Forty minutes later and Harry was putting their meal on the small table. He had prepared a simple meal of fried fish and chips. He had also poured them both a glass of warm butterbeer. Looking around the main room of the cottage, Harry didn't see Draco. Harry made his way to the bedroom at the back of the cottage and noticed that the door was closed so he knocked on it. When he received no answer Harry opened the door slightly. Laying on the bed was Draco. '_He must have dozed off. I guess he's staking his claim on the bed.'_ thought Harry. '_Best not to let the food get cold.'_ Harry walked over to the edge of the bed and said,

"Malfoy…Malfoy, wake up!" Draco mumbled but otherwise did nothing. Getting no results, Harry leaned over and gently shoved the sleeping boy. "Come on Malfoy, wake up! The food is going to get cold." Sighing, Harry walked over to the other side of the bed and, with out preamble, shoved the stubborn blonde out of the bed. Draco landed with a loud thud on the hard wooded floor.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Draco as he looked around for the reason he was on the floor. His eyes landed on a amused looking Harry Potter. Planting a glare firmly on his face Draco said, "What the hell Potter! What are you trying to do to me?"

"I was trying to wake you up. I tried being nice, but you're as bad as Ron.," Draco pulled a face at the fact that he was being compared to a Weasley. "So I did what I needed to." All this was said with a smile on his face. Turning around he walked towards the door. Just outside the door he stopped and said over his shoulder, "Oh and dinner is ready." With that he exited the room to wash up for dinner.

Draco was very disgruntled at having been woken up so rudely. However seeing the smile that had been directed at him had blunted his anger. He knew Potter hadn't knocked him out of bed for the fun of it, well maybe but it was more like an added bonus, he did it for a legitimate reason; food. With that reminder he pulled himself up off the floor and made his way to the bathroom. Potter was just exiting when Draco stepped in to wash his hands and fix his sleep mussed hair. When he stepped out of the bathroom Harry was sitting at the small table waiting patiently for Draco to be done. Seeing him walking out Harry turned and gave him a sheepish smile. Draco returned it with a tentative one of his own as he took a seat opposite of the other man.

"Sorry about pushing you out of the bed," Harry said "You just weren't waking up."

"Yeah well, its ok. I know that I can be difficult to wake up sometimes," Said Draco. To end the awkwardness of the conversation Draco said, " So dinner looks great."

"Thanks but it's nothing special."

"Well it's loads better than what I could have done."

"You know," Harry said while cutting into his first piece of fish and not meeting the blonde's eyes, "I could teach you how to cook, you know the muggle way, if you want that is." Harry finally looked up at the blonde expecting an ugly smirk to be gracing his features at the offer. What he wasn't expecting was the soft smile being directed towards him.

"I'd like that," Draco said looking down to take a bite of his food.

"Ok then, cooking lessons, sounds good." With that they sat in amiable silence for the rest of the meal.

* * *

Well what do you all think? I know it took me a long time to update. I'M SORRY! Hopefully I'll be able to do more writing now that summer has come.

As always, R&R :D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well so much for summer and being able to write. Apparently, once the snow was gone so was my inspiration. I stared going to a new school, further north than where I'm from and we've already had snow. So that kind of inspired me to continue with this story. I hope it was worth the wait. More to come, hopefully sooner than before, except I'm not sure to go from here. Any suggestions and comments are always welcome!

R&R

'_Italics'=_ thoughts

Warnings: Some sexy, slashy, smutty goodness. M/M, Anal, WAFF, HJ, Oral, WIP, SoloM, others to come

* * *

When the two had finished their meal Draco stood up and took the dirty plates and flatware to the kitchen sink to start washing up. Harry sat there for several moments, completely shocked; he didn't even know the blonde knew how to do any of that. What surprised him even more was that he did it without being asked_. _Instead of making some smart ass comment Harry decided to take that as a kind of truce and got up and began to wipe down the counters and set the table right. When his chore was done, Harry went over to get the fire started. While Harry was tending to the fire, Draco was finishing up with the dishes. Done with his chore, Draco went and inspected the book shelf. He decided on book about the history of Great Britain's quidditch teams.

Once the fire was roaring, Harry went and retrieved linens and a spare pillow from a closet in the bedroom and set up his bed on the couch. That done he went into the bathroom and found two sets of toiletries, one in a red container and the other in green. Catching the hint Harry chose the red container and began to get ready for bed. While Harry was in the bathroom Draco got up from where he sat reading the book and moved to the bedroom. Once inside with the door shut he removed his shirt and trousers, leaving himself in just his boxers. From inside the bedroom Draco heard the bathroom door open signaling Potter was done. Draco exited the room and was faced with a tanned, toned, and mostly naked Harry Potter.

Harry, too, was just in his boxers having just showered. His hair, still wet, was plastered to his forehead. Some of the remaining moisture, collecting on the tips of his hair, would fall on to his neck where they would rolled their way down the lightly muscled plains of his chest and abdomen only to be stopped by the low slung waistband of his boxers. Draco couldn't help himself from following the journey of one such drop of water.

Harry didn't notice Draco's preoccupation with watching the water drip off his hair and down his body because, in truth, he was too busy staring at the pale expanse of skin on display, something that had been hidden to him earlier. Like himself Draco was toned and lightly muscled from years of quidditch. That was where the similarities ended. Draco's skin looked as smooth and pale as porcelain. No marks or scars marred his chest and Harry could only detect a sparse amount of pale hair.

When a log shifted on the hearth both boys were shaken out of their momentary dais. Harry, blushing hotly, made his way into the bedroom to find something to sleep in. Draco moved into the bathroom to finish preparing for bed. Harry finding some sweatpants, returned to the living room turned bedroom and settled down for sleep. However, sleep eluded him as he lay on the couch staring up at the ceiling. All his thoughts were centered around a certain blond and his pale skin. Skin that was, at that moment, gloriously naked under the spray of the shower. Harry groaned out loud when images began to emerge from his over active imagination. When he heard the door open on impulse Harry looked over and was greeted by the sight of Draco in only a towel, water running down his body, much as it had on Harry a short time before. Not wanting Draco to catch him staring he quickly looked away. Harry felt his arousal stirring; his cock had already become half hard just from the sight of the blonde in a towel. Draco paused for only a moment to gaze at Harry's naked upper half, the rest being covered by a blanket, before moving into the bedroom, shutting and locking the door. Harry tried again to close his eyes, willing sleep to come, which proved to be in vain. Harry's member was now fully erect, much to his dismay. Shifting onto his side Harry tried again to sleep, resolutely ignoring the bulge between his legs.

Draco was not unaffected by what he had seen earlier. Getting into the wonderfully soft bed in just a pair of boxers, Draco laid down for sleep. As soon as his eyes closed images of Harry earlier assaulted his minds eyes. These images quickly began to shift as his imagination took over. As he lay in the bed he became even more aroused, his cock swelling until fully erect. He knew there would be no way he was going to get to sleep in his current state so he slowly let his hand wander under the elastic of the boxers, just brushing against his arousal. He inhaled sharply at the contact and moved his hand to grip himself tighter. In his mind he saw a handsome male body, not Potters', his dick fully swelled. The man he saw in his mind was mimicking with his own hand all that Draco was doing to himself. As the vision took over the man started to develop specific traits. The man now had tanned skin, defined abs, a light sprinkling of dark hair. The man he was picturing had unruly dark hair and startling green eyes. There was just the slightest suggestion of a faint scar under the fringes of the mans hair. Draco was now too invested in his vision to care that he was wanking off to Harry Potter. Draco increased his tempo and applied more pressure, occasionally running his hand along the engorged head of his cock. All these actions were mimicked in his mind by vision Harry. Vision Harry's eyes were dark with lust and arousal and appeared to be boring into his soul. With a few more hard, quick tugs Draco was cumming all over his own hand and stomach, panting heavily.

Harry, unaware of Draco's actions in the other room, was having an exceedingly difficult time trying to sleep. His erection demanded attention and his imagination wasn't helping the problem. But Harry was determined to ignore his …problem. '_Maybe it'll go away on its own'_ he thought in vain as he lay awake on the plush couch.

A half hour later and his erection was starting to become painful. With a resigned sigh Harry reached into his pants and gently gripped his erection. Even that slight touch sent shivers down his spine. Gripping himself more firmly he began to stroke himself. Harry closed his eyes once more and immediately the memory of Draco earlier came to mind. Try as he might he couldn't get the image of Draco in his boxers or in the towel to go away. He tried thinking of Ginny, but every time he started to stroke himself the image of Ginny would swiftly change into Draco. Finally giving up on trying to picture something else, he allowed his mind to focus on the images of Draco. He remembered the way the water had dripped down Draco's pale frame. The towel had been so low slung that a sparse amount of pale blond hair could be seen poking above the terry cloth. Harry had to fight back a moan as the Draco in his mind let the towel drop to the ground. The Draco in his mind stood there in all his naked glory. Harry was not working on solely imagination, they had shared a locker room bathroom for the past six years after all. He knew what the blonde looked like naked, just as surely as the blonde knew what he looked like. That idea caused another wave of pleasure to run through him. He began to stroke himself fast, the Draco in his minds eye not looking away, running his tongue over his lips like he would like nothing more than to kiss him. Harry spilled his release into his pumping hand and bottoms. Laying still, breathing deeply, he let his eyes drift open. What had he just done? He had just wanked to images of Draco fucking Malfoy, the git he was being forced to share a living space with for an indefinite amount of time. He immediately felt bad for thinking of Draco as a git; if Draco was going to make an effort to be civil then he would too. Harry reached over with his clean hand and grabbed his wand and proceeded to spell himself clean. Closing his eyes he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Trapped in a Winter Wonderland Ch 5**

A/N: Thanx to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited or bookmarked! Hope you enjoyed the last update. Well, winter it upon us (in the northern hemisphere that is) and I'm beginning to be in the mood to write this one more and more; and by being in the mood I mean it's been snowing the last week and change at my school and there's about 4-6 in of snow on the ground. As always thank you for being such great readers and putting up w/ me and my problem with updating promptly.

R&R

'_Italics'=_ thoughts

Warnings: Some sexy, slashy, smutty goodness. M/M, Anal, WAFF, HJ, Oral, WIP, SoloM, others to come

* * *

Draco was roused from his sleep by the sound of bacon sizzling and the smell of tea being brewed. Reluctantly, he threw off his blankets and stood up to stretch. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and noticed a dark green robe hanging from the back of the door. Draco made his way slowly towards the door and grabbed the robe and shrugged it on. Draco opened the door and immediately used his arm to shield his eyes and let out a moan of protest to the sudden change in light. The blinds in the bedroom had been drawn but the rest of the cabin was much brighter than the bedroom. Draco stumbled foreword into the living room and hit his shin against the coffee table.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Fucking tosser!" Draco exclaimed loudly. Harry hearing Draco's loud string of expletives turned around from the stove. Draco was half hopping on one leg, trying to keep his balance, while clutching his other shin where he had banged it. Harry couldn't help himself as burst out laughing at Draco, who was obviously not a morning person. Draco put his leg down and turned around to face Harry who was still laughing. "Shove it up your arse Potter!" said Draco moodily. This only made Harry laugh harder. Draco grumbled his way over to the kitchen table and sat down and placed his head in his hands. When Harry had finally stopped laughing enough to speak he asked,

"Are you ok?" This only caused Draco to glare and say,

"Sure, right as rain!" Harry continued to snicker as he finished preparing breakfast for the two of them. Harry brought over the tea that had been steeping for some minutes and placed a mug in front of Draco and one at his own place setting. He then went back over and prepared a plate of food for each of them. Draco at the smell of the tea sitting in front of him opened his eyes and sat up. He grasped the mug in both hands and brought it up to his face, letting his eyes fall shut, and just let the steam curl around his nose while he inhaled. Finally Draco brought the cup down and took a slow sip of the warm beverage. He let out a soft moan and the expression on his face subtly changed from sleepy and irritable to awake and content. Harry watched this all with a strange fascination. Never had he seen anyone appreciate a cup of tea as Draco was doing now, as if it was the best thing they've ever tasted. He briefly wondered if Draco treated all things with such passion and intensity, but quickly shook his mind away from those thoughts, as they were too close to the ones he was having last night. Harry continued to watch for another moment as Draco took another contented sip before looking away and clearing his throat loudly. He reached for his mug and took a sip of tea just as Draco opened his eyes and looked over at him. "Can I help you?" Draco asked in a contented voice.

"Not much of a morning person are you?" said Harry.

"Not until I've had my morning tea, or if it's a really bad morning, coffee," Draco responded easily.

"Oh, well I'll have to keep in mind not to talk to you until you've had it then," Harry said and reached for his mug to take another sip of his tea.

"That wouldn't be a horrible idea if you like your head where it is," said Draco only half joking with a sickly sweet smile on his face. Harry returned a hesitant smile of his own. Looking down at his plate he picked up his fork and began to eat. Draco soon followed suit and the two spent breakfast in an easy silence. Draco finished first and got up and began to collect the dirty dishes much as he had done the night before. Harry was again surprised but didn't let it show. Instead he got up and stretched and said,

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Draco grunted his response while scrubbing at the pan that was used to cook the bacon. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Not wanting to have to reappear in front of Draco barley clothed again he decided to go into the bedroom first and gather some clothing. In the dresser he found a pair of loose fitting jeans and a pair of plain red boxers. In the closet he found a variety of sweaters and settled on a green and black striped one. Slinging his pile of clothes over one arm he made his way out of the bedroom. He noticed Draco was still working on the dishes and stopped to observe him for a moment. He had the sleeves of his robe rolled back and his hair had fallen into his face. Harry smiled softly at the image Draco made. When Draco brought his left arm back to get his hair out of his face Harry noticed something he hadn't before. Peeking out from under the sleeve of his robe was the dark mark. A sudden wave of coldness swept through him washing away any warm feelings he might have had towards the blonde. Turning away Harry walked into the bathroom and shut the door loudly. Draco heard but chose to write it off as an accident. By the time the dishes were done Harry was done in the shower. Harry was already in the bedroom when Draco went into the bathroom. He showered, taking his time in washing his hair and body.

Harry exited the bathroom while Draco was still in the shower. He still had that cold feeling in his chest despite the warm shower and warm cloths he now donned. He still did not want to face the blonde. Walking towards the door he noticed two set of ice skates. He grabbed the pair that looked like they would fit him and walked out the door. Once outside he made his way to the bench by the frozen pond. Ice skating was one of those things that he had just picked up naturally, like flying. Ginny had taught him one winter during his stay at the Burrow. As he laced up the skates now he couldn't help but smile. He hadn't had the opportunity in a very long time to get out on the ice. Standing up he took the two steps required to reach the edge of the ice and stepped on. He glided effortlessly onto the smooth ice. After making a leisurely lap around the decently sized pond he skated to the middle and went into a quick spin. He loved the feel of the cold and the wind rushing through his hair. He came out of the spin and made another lap around the pond. Skating always calmed him down. Now that he thought of it he was being silly for being upset about the mark. He should have known it was going to be there. He also knew that Draco had fought on the right side in the end. Harry thought, '_So what if he had the mark? He did what he needed to do.' _With that thought in mind he made his way off the ice and onto the bench. He took off the skates and put back on his shoes.

* * *

When Draco exited the bathroom Harry was nowhere in sight. He made his way over to the bedroom and knocked. Surely he wasn't still in there. When he heard no reply to his knock he opened the door. He wasn't in here either. He shrugged his shoulders and moved into the room to get dressed. He exited the bedroom fully clothed and scanned the remainder of the house. Still no Harry to be seen. He walked over to one of the windows that looked out towards the pond. Moving closer he saw someone on the pond. Once he got a better look he realized it was Harry and he was ice skating. Draco had caught him just as he went into the spin. Draco couldn't help but think that he looked just as graceful on the ice as he did in the air. He watched Harry as he skated for a few more minutes and then got off the ice to put his shoes back on. Draco, not wanting to get caught watching, turned away and made his way over to the book shelf. He picked the book he had started to read last night and settled on the couch. Harry walked in two minutes later. He scanned the room and noticed Draco on the couch. He made his way over and sat in one of the armchairs. He felt great after his skate, all his mornings anger forgotten. He smiled when the blonde looked up. Draco returned the smile with one of his own and looked back down at his book. Harry settled back into the armchair and closed his eyes, _'Who would have thought that two days alone in a snow globe would be all it took to get us to stop fighting?' _His thoughts were interrupted by Draco's voice.

"So, I didn't know you could ice skate," Draco said in a soft voice, not looking up from his book.

"Oh, yeah. Learned a few years ago," said Harry opening his eyes to look at the blonde. "Do you skate?" Asked Harry. Draco looked up at him for a moment before returning his attention to the book.

"No, mother never let me learn. She said it was too dangerous."

"Oh, well, if you want, I could teach you," Harry said, not know how much of the Draco from last night, the one that had wanted to learn to cook like a muggle, was left. Draco once again looked up at Harry. His face was blank as he said,

"You don't have to you know. I'm not some charity case." Draco wasn't sure what to make of Harry's offers. Harry had looked upset for a moment but quickly let that go. Instead he put on a bright smile and said,

"I know that. I just thought it might be nice to have someone to skate with. Skating is like flying; it's nice to do alone but always more fun when you have someone to do it with." Draco contemplated his words for a moment before giving Harry a small smile of his own.

"Fine then, why not! And you still have to teach me how to cook." Draco reminded him.

"Yes yes," said Harry waving him off. "In fact, why don't we start your first cooking lesson now. It's nearly time for lunch anyway. And after we can have your first skating lesson."

"Sounds good to me," said Draco smiling.

* * *

As always R&R

thanx for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanx to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited or bookmarked! Hope you enjoyed the last update. Winter is well and truly here. Just sat through the 4th major storm of the winter. This update would have come sooner except that when I came home from school I also came home with Mono and bronchitis. So that left me feeling too sick to even contemplate writing. And of course, as soon as the new semester started I was swamped with work. I hate making excused but there it is. This snowstorm has renewed my inspiration for the story and I have some idea where I want it to go. So as always, please read and review and I hope you enjoy.

R&R

'_Italics'=_ thoughts

Warnings: Some sexy, slashy, smutty goodness. M/M, Anal, WAFF, HJ, Oral, WIP, SoloM, others to come. Oh and I don't remember if I mentioned this, but this is non DH compliant.

* * *

Harry and Draco moved their way over to the kitchen area of the cottage. Draco stopped in the middle of the room and Harry continued over to the pantry. Looking through the shelves, he came across some peanut butter and fluff. That always made a great lunch and it was easy. So it was not really cooking per-say but, it would have to do for now. Pulling out both jars, he placed them on the counter. "So we'll start with the most basic of all foods, a sandwich"

"Are you calling me stupid Potter?" Said Draco, looking a Harry with indignation.

"What? No!" Exclaimed Harry.

"It sure seems it, I'm not completely helpless. I can make a sandwich."

"I'm sorry, I just thought…."

"You just thought that I'm a spoiled brat who can't look after him self," said Draco, but this time he wasn't glaring. There was a soft smile playing about his lips, one that was both amused and sarcastic. Harry felt his face heating up and looked down at his feet because that was exactly what he had been thinking. Draco decided to take pity on him and said, "You tend to pick up on things when you're forced to take care of yourself." Harry knew that he was referring to the time during the war, before Draco had come to the order for protection. Harry looked up and met Draco's eyes trying to convey that he understood. Draco must have understood his look and blushing looked away. "So sandwiches!" exclaimed Draco to break the tense silence that had filled the room. Harry took this as his opening and said,

"Um, yes. Peanut butter and fluff is a great combination, also known as a fluffer-nutter sandwich. Ever had it?" asked Harry. Draco studied the jars for a moment trying to see if he recognized the contents. He knew peanut butter but was unfamiliar with this fluff stuff. Looking back up at Harry he said,

"I know what peanut butter is but not the other stuff." Draco looked back down at the container holding the unknown contents.

"Fluff is… Marshmallows, but in a more liquid form. Its really sticky and sweet, but it goes really well with peanut butter." Harry reached foreword and grabbed the jar. After he opened it, he picked up a knife, dipped it inside, and pulled it back out to demonstrate his description. Placing the knife back into the jar he set it down.

"And you're sure that's edible?" asked Draco, eyes still fixed on the jar. Harry chuckled quietly and smiled at Draco.

"Yes, I'm sure." And with that said, the two men stood side by side at the counter. Draco mimicked what Harry did. Both started by placing bread down. Harry took a clean knife and the jar of peanut butter and spread the peanut butter onto the bread. When he placed the knife and jar down Draco reached for it and repeated Harry's motions on his own bread. Harry reached for the fluff and spread it over the other half of his bread. Draco watched as Harry spread the liquid marshmallow over his bread. When Harry set the jar down Draco immediately reached for it. When Draco grabbed the jar his hand met Harry's. Harry withdrew his hand as if it had been shocked and looked down at his own sandwich. Draco noted all this and also noted how Harry's cheeks were stained a light pink. Draco repeated Harry's actions with the fluff. Harry by this time had finished assembling his sandwich and had cut it in half. Draco did the same.

Instead of sitting down at the small table, both men stayed standing at the counter eating their sandwiches. Draco felt a small kind of accomplishment at having put something together that was not only edible but also delicious. As Draco took his first bite the combined flavors of the peanut butter and fluff caused him to close his eyes and let out a small moan deep in his throat. Harry heard this and froze. He looked over and saw Draco savoring the sandwich a look of pure ecstasy on his face. Harry couldn't look away. When Draco finished his first bite he dove back in for another, devouring the sandwich in rapid succession. Harry finally pulled his eyes away from Draco and finished eating his sandwich. He could feel the blush spreading along his cheeks and could only hope Draco wouldn't notice. Harry thought to himself, '_he shouldn't be having this kind of effect on me, but damn he's hot…'_

Once Draco finished his sandwich he looked over to see that Harry was still working on his. Surveying his hands Draco noticed that some fluff had gotten onto his pointer finger. Draco licked his lips and sucked his finger into his mouth. Harry chose this moment to look over at Draco. He froze mid-bite, sandwich in his mouth, eyes locked onto the finger being sucked greedily in Draco's mouth. Harry had to fight hard to hold back his own moan. Harry could feel himself drooling around his sandwich and his cock hardening in his pants. When Draco was satisfied that all the fluff was off he released his finger from his mouth with a small pop. He looked over at Harry, who still had his sandwich in his mouth, drool seeping out the sides, and eyes wide, and looked away quickly. Being caught staring snapped Harry out of the haze he had fallen in and blushed again. He finished his bite of sandwich placed it down and all but ran towards the bathroom.

Draco was not oblivious to the effect he had had on the Gryffindor and a small blush of his own stained his cheeks. He had even noticed the slight bulge in the others jeans and with that came thoughts of the previous night and how good the other man had looked. He found himself getting lost in a daydream that involved himself, Harry, and a jar of Fluff. When he heard the bathroom door opening he shook himself out of his musings and turned towards Harry, who looked slightly more composed than he previously had. When their eyes met this time Harry blushed once again and Draco smirked. In that moment Draco resolved to make Harry blush as much as possible over the course of the next few days, or however long they were stuck in their own personal winter wonderland.

* * *

ok, I know this chapter is really short, but I felt bad for not updating. Hopefully (no promises) the next update will be slightly longer and sooner.


	7. Chapter 7

**Trapped in a Winter Wonderland Ch 7**

A/N: Thanx to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited or bookmarked! Hope you enjoyed the last update. So I know the last update was rather short, but I felt like I needed to give you all something. I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for A. taking so long to update and B. for updating such a short chapter. But hopefully you all don't hate me… So here, for your reading pleasure, chapter seven!

PS- not beta'd yet- when it is I will fix what needs to be fixed.

'_Italics'=_ thoughts

Warnings: Some sexy, slashy, smutty goodness. M/M, Anal, WAFF, HJ, Oral, WIP, SoloM, others to come. Oh and I don't remember if I mentioned this, but this is non DH compliant.

* * *

"So, now that we've eaten, should we move onto ice skating?" said Draco, smiling brightly at Harry. Harry, slightly confused by Draco's warm smile, nodded at the Slytherin. Moving towards the front door Draco grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him along behind him. Harry was caught off guard by the sudden contact. He could feel goose bumps forming on his arm emanating from the spot where Draco had a hold on his wrist. He was too surprised to react, so he let the blonde pull him along until they reached the front door. Draco dropped Harry's wrist in favor of reaching for a pair of skates. Harry was still too much in shock at the Slytherin's uncharacteristic behavior to do anything but stand there and watch him get ready to go outdoors. When Draco was ready to go outside he looked up and realized Harry hadn't moved at all. Standing up he turned to Harry and with a pout on his face said, "Don't you want to teach me how to ice skate?" All Harry could do was stand there, mouth a gape, staring. _"Am I going crazy, or is he acting weird?"_ but the more he stared at the pouting blonde the only thing he could think of was, _"But damn, he's cute when he does that. Wait, did I just think Draco Malfoy looks cute? Shit, maybe I am the crazy one!"_. When Harry came out of his reverie, Draco was suddenly a lot closer than he had been before. The proximity startled the brunette into stumbling back into the wall behind him. Draco advanced once again and leaned in close to the startled young man.

"Ready, Harry?" the use of his first name cause him to fight back a moan. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again Draco was no longer in front of him. Instead the door was wide open and Draco was making his way towards the pond with both pairs of ice skates. Harry took a few seconds to gather himself once again before bundling up and following the blonde out the door. Once he reached the bench he sat down and began to put his ice skates on while Draco did the same. When he was done, Harry stood with ease and turned to walk towards the pond. He turned around when he heard a thud behind him. Draco had attempted to stand, lost his balance and flopped back down onto the bench. Harry held back a laugh and instead just smiled at the blonde while offering his hand. A light pink stained the blonde's cheeks but he accepted the hand proffered to him anyway. When Draco grasped his hand Harry got goose bumps that had nothing to do with the cold. Harry pulled Draco up but when he went to release the other boy's hand, Draco grasped his hand more firmly and began to, shakily, walk foreword the few steps to the pond.

When they reached the edge of the pond Harry stepped on first and Draco followed, still holding Harry's hand. Harry could feel and see the tension of Draco's body. Harry moved further out onto the pond while Draco glided behind. When Harry looked back he noticed that Draco wasn't standing up strait, but was hunched over at an odd angle and completely ridged. Harry pried his hand from Draco's grasp and watched as the blonde tried to keep his balance by flinging out both arms. Harry had to laugh; never had he seen the blonde in a less graceful pose. He couldn't control his laughter as it bubbled out from him. After all, this wasn't an everyday occurrence. The blonde looked less than amused as he awkwardly stood on the ice, trying to get his feet to come together at a proper width and angle. All he succeeded at doing was falling on his bottom with a loud "**umpph**". That really put Harry over the edge. The brunette burst into hysterics, tears trailing down his cheeks, bent double, arms around his middle. All the blonde could do was glare up at the brunette until he composed himself enough to help him up. Harry did finally calm down enough to reach down and help the other man up. When Draco was standing more relaxed, Harry spoke.

"Sorry about that, but I really couldn't help myself." Draco just pouted at the dark haired man. "Awe, don't give me that, you know it was funny." At that Draco stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest. All Harry did was sigh and reach out for the blonde to take his hand. The blonde accepted it and glided the foot to stand next to Harry. "Ok, so ice skating isn't difficult once you learn how to move your feet." At this Harry released Draco's hand once again and demonstrated what he was saying. "You want to push foreword and out with each foot. Once one foot completes this movement, bring it back in and do it again." Draco watched with rapt attention, noticing how at ease the Gryffindor was on the ice. Draco couldn't also help but notice how cute Harry's arse looked while he skated. Draco shook himself out of those thought and made himself pay attention to what Harry was saying and doing. Harry turned around and skated half the distance back towards Draco and stopped. "You try," Harry said. Draco nodded his head and concentrated. One foot then the other, he slowly and shakily made his way towards Harry. He managed not to fall again, if just barely. When he got close enough, Draco lunged towards Harry. Harry was caught off guard by the blond and lost his balance which sent both of them to the ground, Draco on top of Harry.

Both boys yelped at the sudden fall and Harry barely managed to keep his head from banging on the ice. The boys were laying on the ice chest to chest, staring at each other. Draco licked his lips and Harry's eyes were drawn by the motion. Draco braced his arms on either side of Harry's head, moving his face slightly closer. Harry could feel Draco's lips ghost against his as he said, "Sorry about that, Harry. I guess I lost my balance." Harry hearing these words couldn't help but think he'd been knocked off balance as well, not only by the blonde's actions but his words as well. Harry was beginning to feel light headed, not from the weight of Draco on top of him, but rather his proximity. The blonde caused reactions in Harry that no one else ever had. Then again the blonde had always done that to him. Harry hadn't even noticed that his eyes had closed until Draco leaned that extra little bit closer and brushed his lips against his. At this his eyes snapped open. The contact last for only a fraction of a second but it was enough to get Harry's blood pumping. While still watching Harry, Draco backed off. He noticed the light flush in Harry's cheeks, the slightly increased breathing, and dilated eyes and smiled on the inside. Draco shifted off Harry to sit up. The other boy stayed were he was for a moment longer before sitting up. He didn't look over at Draco, but stared down at the ice. Draco had expected a reaction similar to this and didn't let it bother him. He could except that Harry and himself were attracted sexually to each other, hatred and lust weren't that easily distinguishable sometimes. _"Do I love the guy, no, I hardly even like him, but I can acknowledge sexual compatibility when it slaps me in the face."_ Instead of voicing his thoughts, he just says,

"Sorry, I guess I'm just not any good at ice skating." Harry continued to look down but a small smile graced his face.

"Well I guess we could give it another shot tomorrow, it's something that takes time."

"I'd like that, but you're right, I'll try again tomorrow. I'm done for the day." With that Harry stood up and once again extended his hand to the blonde who once again took it and was hauled up.

* * *

So there it is. Not long, but it's something, something you all hopefully enjoyed. Let me know what you think, I love reviews. And i'm aware that it's no longer winter, but i feel the need to get this story going, its been far too long. On a bright note, I'm down to my last two days of the semester, so hopefully summer means time for writing. PS for all my followers: I'm working on two other stories at the moment (which will not be posted until i'm a significant way in) so keep an eye posted.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanx to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited or bookmarked! Hope you enjoyed the last update. Yes, it was short, but I hope you all enjoyed it just the same. Not as long of a wait for this update, which is good, I guess. Yes it's short, but it just felt right to end it where I did. Now the chemistry is being established it won't be too long until we get to the good stuff.

'_Italics'=_ thoughts

Warnings: Some sexy, slashy, smutty goodness. M/M, Anal, WAFF, HJ, Oral, WIP, SoloM, others to come. Oh and I don't remember if I mentioned this, but this is non DH compliant.

* * *

The boys sat on the bench in silence, taking off their skates and putting their shoes back on. They each made their way back to the cottage and set their skates by the door. Harry made his way towards the kitchen and Draco towards the fire place. While Harry placed a pot of water on to boil, Draco poked the fire to life, adding wood until the fire burned warmly. Draco selected a book from one of the shelves and settled down to read while Harry cooked.

Harry in the mean while was preparing a pasta dish for the two of them. He made it simple, not in the mood to do anything special. He chose to make pasta with oil and garlic, one of his favorites. When it was finished he plated it and selected a wine that would go well with it. Once the table was set he called Draco over and the two sat down to eat. They sat in silence that was broken by requests to pass various items and comments by Draco on how good the meal was. Eye contact was avoided for the most part. Harry found every time he met the blonde's eyes his mind would automatically stray to that almost kiss on the lake and he would find himself turning red.

Eventually the wine took its course and the two began to participate in conversation. By the time the meal was over more than half the bottle was gone and each man sported a slight flush. With a flick of his wand, Draco set the dishes to clean themselves. They each grabbed their wine glass and Draco grabbed the wine bottle. They seated themselves on the couch and Draco topped off each glass. Conversation ranged through a variety of topics. Classes, quidditch, politics, and what ever else came to mind. Each of them were surprised by how easily conversation came despite the wine.

"You can't be serious," exclaimed Draco, "the Appleby Arrows, that's your team?"

"Well yeah, I suppose you cheer for the Falmouth Falcons?" said Harry, wrinkling his nose in distaste of the notoriously violent team.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do." Said Draco with a smirk. "Makes for an interesting match to watch. Since when do you shy away from a little rough play?" Draco asked, a twinkle in his eye. Draco held Harry's eyes until the brunette looked away, blushing slightly from the alcohol and the memory from earlier. Harry cleared his throat and reached for his wine glass. Draco smiled slightly and leaned back, relaxing. He stretched his arm along the back of the couch. Harry sat close enough that his shoulder was within reach of Draco's hand. Draco took advantage of this and ran his fingers gently over the other mans shoulder. Harry snapped his head to look at where Draco's fingers played along his shoulder. He could already feel the goose bumps working their way along his body. Harry looked from Draco's hand to his face, a puzzled look on his face. All Draco did in response was smile slightly.

Harry didn't know how to react to this deliberate contact. It stirred feelings in him that he didn't fully understand. _"What the hell!" _Harry thought. _"Is he messing with me, trying to embarrass me? No, that doesn't seem likely, not after how he's been acting lately. Maybe… maybe he's…"_ While Harry was stuck in his musings he didn't notice Draco scooting closer to him on the couch and lean in. In fact, he didn't notice until Draco's face was right in front of his. Harry, startled, tried to move back only to realize he was already against the arm of the couch. Harry's heart beat sped up as Draco leaned in closer. Harry couldn't meet Draco's eyes, afraid of what he might see in them, so he looked away. Draco would not stand for this and reached forward and placed his hand on Harry's chin making it so that Harry was once again facing him. Harry sat frozen, not even daring to blink. Draco leaned his face closer to Harry's, grey eyes locked with green. Their breaths mingled together, warm and spiced from the wine. Still holding onto Harry's chin, gently but firmly, he leaned foreword and pressed his lips against Harry's. That was all it took for Harry. Harry closed his eyes and tilted his head, pressing his lips more firmly against Draco's.

Draco was surprised by the reaction but didn't let that stop him from responding in kind to Harry's kiss. He could feel his body reacting to the kiss and that only spurred him to seek more contact with the brunette. Draco's hand moved from Harry's chin to his hair, tangling it into the already tousled locks. His other hand found its way to Harry's waist. Harry's arms wrapped themselves around Draco's neck, moving them even closer together. Draco went up onto his knees to gain better access to Harry's mouth, bringing them chest to chest. At the first tentative swipe of Draco's tongue, Harry nearly moaned. Harry granted him entrance to his mouth, further aroused by the feel of the blonde's probing tongue. At this point Harry decided to let Draco takeover the kiss and relaxed himself against the couch. There was nothing needy or rushed about the kiss. It was relaxed, allowing each man to savoir the experience.

When Draco finally moved away Harry remained exactly where he was. He sat, leaning back against the couch, eyes closed, and head spinning; and that wasn't just because of the wine either. All he could think was, _"Wow." _When Harry finally did opened his eyes it was to see the bedroom door clicking shut.


End file.
